Charlotte's Journey
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: Charlotte Ivy is fourteen and ready to finally start her journey with her partner, Wink. Together they fight evil, make friends, and discover places no person has ever gone before. All while making Gary Oak's life hell. Rated for violence and mild language. Sucky summary-good story-that's where Reaper stands. Are you in good hands?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in the Sinnoh region when Charlotte started her journey. She was a bit of a late bloomer, starting at fourteen instead of ten. Her reason was simple though: the starter Pokémon she had gotten was Mew. Not officially, of course, but it had been with her since she was young. Charley refused to catch it in a pokeball, believing it was unfair to the Mew she had named Wink. Along with Wink, she also had a Persian and a Gengar named Big Daddy. Both had belonged to her dad.

Anyway, after gathering everything she needed, she headed to Professor Rowan for a pokédex. Wink disguised itself as an Espeon to avoid any trouble they may have. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to steal it. On the way, they encountered a boy about her age using an Umbreon to fight Bidoofs. She watched for a minute before turning to Wink.

"Use that PsySwift move we were testing out," she whispered.

Nodding, Wink used Swift, and then controlled the stars with Psychic. It hit every single Bidoof, the Umbreon, and the boy. Charlotte gasped and hurried to help him. The brunette looked up, dazed after what had just happened. It looked as if a pink haired angel was standing over him.

"Are you alright?"

She helped him up and he studied her. Fingerless gloves, orange winter vest, jeans and biker goggles. The only angelic thing seemed to be her face, which was framed by curly cotton candy pink hair.

"Y-yeah. Who're you?"

"The name's Charlotte Ivy, but you can call me Charley. Who are you?"

"I'm Gary oak. Wait, Ivy? As in, Professor Ivy?'

"That's my aunt."

He glanced over at Wink, who was rolling in the grass.

"Is that your shiny Espeon?"

"Um, yeah…you can say that."

"Do you mind if I take a sample from it?"

"I don't know if that'd be a good idea. He gets testy when people touch him."

Smiling, he called Umbreon over, who sniffed it and growled.

"What's wrong?"

As if to answer him, Wink sneezed and popped back into Mew form. He just about jumped a mile. Wink giggled at him, floating to sit on Charlotte's head.

"Is that a shiny Mew?"

"I don't know about the shiny part, but yes. This is one of two Mews left in existence."

"It's blue!"

"Yeah and…?"

"Mew is pink. That is a shiny Mew."

He reached out slowly and poked it in the cheek. It smiled at him patiently. Gary gasped, grabbing Charley's hand. She blushed momentarily before he took off and dragged her along. They finally halted at the Pokémon lab. Wink floated behind them quietly. Charlotte muttered something and it turned into a Pikachu, climbing onto her shoulder. This made Gary chuckle.

They all went inside at once. Professor Rowan met them at the door.

"Welcome back, Gary. I was expecting you as well, Charlotte. I see you chose a Pikachu as your starter finally. Shiny as well."

"Yup, his name is Wink."

"Professor, I want you to scan this Pokémon."

Charlotte glared at Gary, who smirked back. Rowan shrugged and plucked a small fur sample from Wink. He made a noise of interest at the surprise.

"This says your Pikachu is also more than 200 other Pokémon. Does it happen to actually be a Ditto?"

"N-no sir. Wink, Olly olly oxen free."

Nodding, it popped back to its original form. The older man stepped back in shock.

"Hm, well, this is quite interesting indeed. How long have you had it?"

"I'd say about nine years now. He's older than that, though."

"He?"

"Yeah, I know most people say Mew is genderless, but since he's blue he should be a boy."

Rowan chuckled at her logic, but didn't question it. This was too important to risk making her upset. Instead, he patted her on the head.

"Very well, I should be getting you your pokédex so that you may be on your way."

She grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. The professor plucked one from the cabinet and handed it to her. He then dragged Gary over to a corner to talk in secret.

"You ne

like fun!" she cheered.

Gary gawked at the professor, cursing the old man to high hell. Sure she was pretty and her Mew was important, but she was just like his rival. Charley was loud, stubborn, overly excited, and even chose Pikachu to disguise her partner. This was going to kill him!

The girl soon grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door. Wink turned into a Pikachu again, sitting on her shoulder. They walked for a while until it got dark. Charlotte had Wink turn into a Charmeleon so he could start a fire for them to cook on. Then she pulled large can of chili from her bag to cook. Gary watched in interest as she fed the Pokémon before feeding him and herself.

His Umbreon curled up against her Gengar. Charley perched up in a tree with Wink and Persian.

"How about a lullaby, you guys?"

They made noises of agreement and she pulled a glass flute from her shirt. Putting it to her lips, she played a few soft, lovely notes.

"Alas my sweet tragedy. I loved you as you loved me. But, alas my fragile love, I must flee. For only you, can defeat me," she sang.

It was eerily enchanting in its own way and soon nearly everyone had fallen fast asleep. Only Charlotte stayed awake, keeping alert for any and all thieves. She kept watch until the sun rose and Gary awakened. He looked up to see her cuddled against her Persian. It was so endearing, he let her sleep for a while longer before they headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way to Oreburg City, Gary and Charlotte were stopped by a food cart. She drooled while he looked at the suspicious vendors. One was a lady with short blue hair and the other was a man with long black hair. They smiled creepily at them.

"I see you have an Umbreon. Quite a rare find, hm?" the man stated.

"Yeah…"

"May I see it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. She's a bit touchy."

The lady reached out and snatched up Umbreon swiftly. It disappeared behind the counter, which transformed into a metal truck. The duo removed their aprons, revealing white shirts with red R's on them.

"Wow, you kids are so gullible!"

"Yeah! Now there is one more Pokémon for the boss' collection."

"Give her back! Gimme my Umbreon back!"

"Say the magic P word," the man said in a sing-song voice.

"Pow!" Charlotte shouted.

The all looked up to see Gengar holding a rather large shadow ball. He threw it at the side of the truck and made a hole. Umbreon jumped into Gary's arms.

"Do you know who you are messing with? We are Hannah-"

"And Lex, the highest ranking officers of Team Rocket's Sinnoh branch."

"So prepare to battle for the freedom of your Pokémon!"

Hannah sent out a Drifblim and Lex was attacked by his Glameow. Charley sneered, putting on her goggles before calling on Wink in his Pikachu form. Umbreon stood at Gary's side.

"Drifblim, use Aerial Ace!"

"Wink, execute move number three."

Drifblim was taken down mid-flight by a thunderbolt. Umbreon attacked Glameow in a flurry of fur and fangs. They tumbled to the ground roughly while Pika-Mew sparred with Drifblim. Gary watched in wonder as his human companion went nose-to nose with their female adversary.

"After I send you crying home, I want you to tell you boss who did it. The name's Ivy-"

Both of the opposing Pokémon fainted.

"Charlotte Ivy."

Hannah and Lex fled the scene in a hurry and Charley removed her goggles. Gary returned Umbreon to her pokeball as they continued their journey. A flash of white passed through the trees beside them, but Gary seemed to be the only one that noticed. Wink had returned to his original form and was twirling in the air above. She was humming tunelessly to herself. He decided not to comment on what he had seen.

A loud growl emitted from one of the trees and Charlotte was tackled by a white, furry body. She went limp, staring up at the Absol blankly. It licked her face energetically.

"So, you've finally decided to join us. How was your hunting trip, Eris?"

It made a sound of indifference and she nodded.

"Nothing big, just a few Bidoof, huh? Are you ready to be my first caught Pokémon?"

It nodded, moving off of her chest. She smirked, held up a black and gold pokéball, and caught the Absol.

"Thank you, my old friend. I shall treat you well."

Gary watched the entire scene in silence. The pink haired girl looked at him curiously. He returned the look, but did not say anything. His partner tilted her head in interest at her master's current state. Umbreon made a noise, to which she cracked up.

"What? What is it?"

"N-nothing. She just says that you look like a Slowpoke right now."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"It's a secret," she smirked back.

His eye twitched in pure irritation at the stubborn girl, about to comment, but was interrupted by a loud humming coming from the woods beside them. They all glanced over to see a horde of angry Combee's flying straight at towards them. A Vespiqueen led the swarm, hovering a few feet above. Charlotte glared at the pokeball that held her newly captured Absol. She must've upset them by playing with their hive or something. Either way, they were now faced with a decision.

Gary ran from the wild Pokémon, but Charley stayed to fight. He watched in fear as she sent out Eris and called upon Wink. Both used thunderbolt, taking down a few of the Combees, but they were outnumbered and overpowered. He tried to call out to her.

"Charley, get out of there!"

"No! Leaving now would mean that I'm a coward. Plus, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You are just like a guy I know. Hard headed and too heroic for his own good."

An evil laugh emerged from the middle of the swarm and the red flash of a pokeball glowed. In a flash, a shadow ball shot straight at Vespiqueen, who fled the scene. Her drones followed and left Charley standing in the middle with her goggles on and Big Daddy at her side. The usually curly pink hair that framed her face was now straight. Gary was slightly frightened, but stepped toward her anyway.

The Gengar's head turned simultaneously with her's as they stared directly at the fellow trainer. They narrowed their eyes in mild disapproval, as if upset by his fear. Charlotte removed her goggles and shook her head, her hair curling up instantly. She picked up Wink gingerly.

"Sleep, my old friend, we are safe for now."

The Mew smiled weakly and nestled against her chest before going limp. She turned to glare at Gary once more.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed to fight, Oak. You ran like a coward and now two of my friends have fainted. We are not starting off very well. Pity, I thought we could be friends."

Her speech patterns were eerily familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who she spoke like. It was so articulate and cold that it sent chills down his spine. Before he could say who she was like at the moment, his phone rang. It was Rowan calling to check on their progress. Charley told him that she believed it was time for them to part ways. Gary was given an irritated glare by his mentor. Somehow, the professor managed to convince her to stay with him.

They made it to a Pokémon center in Oreburg soon after. Eris went with the Chanseys while Wink was patched up by his trainer. She applied his potions carefully, trying not to hurt him. Afterwards, she escaped with him to the forest for extreme training while Gary waited at the center, unsure of what to think about the girl.


End file.
